Last Wish
by xdarkestXkissx
Summary: There are only precious few things that matter when your life is being consumed by darkness.REVISED


I've switched locations for this... seeing as I uploaded WRONG the first time -.-

And just came to realize it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Riku. -shakes head- Nor would I want to unless a great deal of money was involved in it XD. –I DO however own the piece of writing below. If for any reason some one would like to steal it... may you rot in hell. –just kiddn' :p , it'd break my little heart though if you did-watery puppy eyes- so just don't.

Warnings: Slightly depressing maybe, hints of self-mutilation, mentions of blood, not looked over for mistakes ver well, hints of suicide... I guess that's about it.

Any of that upsets you... I really don't want any one to be upset, so just click the back button... ...e-kay:)

Summary: There's only precious few things that matter when your life is beings consumed by darkness.

Well, -chews gum- they say friends can be the best inspiration... but I say a sucky crush you're not sure how is gunna work out, allot of mellow drama, and sarcasm does the trick just fine .

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**...Last Wish...**

If you could make one last wish... what would it be?

An eternity of light... could never be same without you... Just as hell, would seem like heaven as long as you were near.

_z...z_

_z...z_

_All I ever wanted was for you to hold me close, _

_I'd do anything for you..._

_And you couldn't even save me_

_From a fate that I shouldn't have had to see._

_You were my fairytale,_

_The one that can't come true..._

_But I was always wishing,_

_And through all of it I still loved you..._

_Despite the pain you put me through._

_And I wonder... if you'll think of me..._

_Cuz I know I won't think of you._

Do you ever have those days, where you wonder why... you even bother?

Why you bother with all this world lacks?

Then you realize, you can't kill yourself...

Because you don't know what awaits you for the rest of eternity.

Or you want something soooooo bad, but then... it's just a dream?

A cruel reality that can't be bent, that was only an illusion,

Hiding in the darkest shadows until you feel it's finally over.

You've lost your soul, You've lost your love, Your blinded by life?

It's supposed to be happy... so why is it so dark and haunting?

How do we numb ourselves from the obvious...

How do we not care?

Just how many tears must be shed,

For us to remember what we want has been right in front of us...

...We just can't have it.

We'll chase after it, but it's the one thing that never needs to hide.

So we're lost. Lost and forgotten.

Repeating over, and over, and over that we don't need them...

And maybe, one day... we'll actually believe it.

_This is my story, this is my end._

_There is no solitude for me now..._

_No drug to ease my mind,_

_No heartto bleed,_

_no love too cold..._

_The only thing you've left me with,_

_Is something I cannot bare..._

_So it's my turn to hurt -you-,_

_To show you how it feels when you've lost your grace,_

_as your soul screams out in sad disgrace,_

_Regardless of those who once might have cared,_

_no one would come to see you there..._

_Not even in the blood that pours down you face,_

_Staining the tears that consume our hate,_

_Can save me from this hell._

_Could take my pain away..._

_And let me trust again..._

_z...z_

_Wishing never mended hearts,_

_Or savedthat life that deserved a chance..._

_z...z_

_What if I was that child?_

_The one watching their soul melt away as the blood that runs down their wrists..._

_The one thats cries cannot be heard,_

_Because you never listened..._

_So lost, so broken now..._

_The one that will wait for you to save them..._

_Until they fear the dark no more,_

_Rather, they embrace it._

_And the only truth they hear,_

_Is in the pain you bring to them._

_Only when you find me there, trapped without a soul..._

_Will you realize what you've done to me,_

_And know you are again too late..._

_Because death has no boundaries,_

_None except the heart._

_z...z_

_z...z_

If I could make one last wish... I wouldn't take it.

I don't regret loving you, only that it had to end.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-sigh- I live. -sob- and this sucked, but I thought to myself "Wow sweetie, you really gotta up-date..."

-grins- so yeah, something new. That I won't have to continue! YAY! -pumps fist- thanks everybody!

Love to you all!

Xdarkestx


End file.
